Retazos
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Retazos, recuerdos, pedazos de sus vidas, de aquellos que tienen tanto que contar. / Tercera Generación / Participante en el reto "Ya son mil" del foro "Amor de tercera generación"
1. Niñez

**Disclaimer**: Todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

**Niñez**

_Victoire Weasley_

* * *

Victoire pensaba que la mejor parte de su vida era la niñez. Era la primera nieta de los Weasley, todos la adoraban por ser bonita, la consentían y alababan su sonrisa de ángel junto con los bellos ojos que había heredado de su madre. La gente solía decir: «¡Pero si es una copia tuya, Fleur, pero en pelirrojo!», dirigiéndose a su madre.

Solía pensar que esa era la mejor parte de su vida, que nunca lo superaría, en Hogwarts todo sería diferente. Pero cuando conoció a un chico que cambiaba el color de su cabello, empezó a dudar sobre aquello.


	2. Cementerio

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Cementerio**

_Roxanne Weasley_

* * *

Roxanne sólo conoce un cementerio. Ha crecido rodeada de fantasmas pelirrojos, en la compañía de un hombre que a veces se pone melancólico al verse reflejado, ha crecido en una casa que en abril se llena de «hubieras» y de «ojalás», que son esperanzas vanas, porque de la muerte no se puede volver atrás.

También, una vez al año, sabe que sus padres irán a visitar ese cementerio y esa tumba y que su padre estará triste. Roxanne Weasley mira a su padre sumirse en esa tristeza y entones lamenta de verdad no haber conocido nunca a su tío Fred.

* * *

_Nea Poulain_


	3. Crueldad

**Disclaimer**: Todo es de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Crueldad**

_Scorpius Malfoy_

* * *

A los cinco años Scorpius no sabe nada sobre ser malo. A los once descubre que lo asocian con el verde, con su casa, con su apellido y con un tatuaje que dicen que su padre tiene en el brazo izquierdo. Sabe, también, que en su casa se evita mencionar cualquier recuerdo sobre la guerra y que una habitación permanece siempre cerrada, siempre abandonada.

Sabe que a su padre no le gusta bajar sótano y ni siquiera su abuela se ha atrevido a confesarlo por qué. Pero finalmente lo descubre, y se pregunta sobre cuanta crueldad está cimentada Malfoy Manor.

* * *

_Nea Poulain_


	4. Retrato

**Disclaimer: **Todo es de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Retrato**

_Fred Weasley_

* * *

Fred Weasley a los siete años nunca ha visto un retrato del tío que le dio su nombre, aunque ha oído que sólo le basta con ver a su padre para imaginarlo. Pero él no quiere voltear a ver a su padre, porque ya lo conoce muy bien, para adivinar como habría sido el tío Fred a esa edad. Él quiere un retrato, uno de verdad, en el que su padre y su gemelo le sonrían a la cámara y la saluden.

Quiere averiguar cómo era ese gemelo de su padre y si era cierto que sonríe igual que él.

* * *

_Nea Poulain_

_._


	5. Calcetines

**Disclaimer: **Todo es de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Calcetines**

_James Potter_

* * *

—¡James! —la voz de un Albus de seis años retumba por la casa Potter y lo único que se preguntan todos sus habitantes es qué le hizo su hermano mayor y cómo intentará vengarse él después—. ¡Ven aquí ahora!

James corre evitando que las piernas de su hermano lo alcancen, aunque sabe que es imposible, puesto que el es más grande y también más alto. Corre a la mayor que sus piernas de ocho años le permiten por la casa de los Potter con algo entre las manos.

Y a lo lejos, solo escucha:

—¡Devuélveme mis calcetines, James, por favor!

* * *

_Nea Poulain_


	6. Invasión

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Invasión**

_Lucy Weasley_

* * *

Lucy disfruta las vacaciones en casa de sus padres, al contrario de Molly que sólo espera los resultados de sus TIMOS con aprehensión. Lucy no se preocupa por eso, apenas entrará a tercero y las notas le dan igual, aunque Molly intenta asustarla diciéndole que tercero es un mal año, con tantas asignaturas nuevas.

Lucy no se preocupa por eso, ese día cumple trece años y está dispuesta a que todo el mundo lo sepa.

—¡Molly, despierta, ya tengo trece!

Se sube a la cama de su hermana.

—¡Lucy, quítate de encima ahora! ¡Esto es una invasión a mi espacio!

* * *

_Nea Poulain_


	7. Poder

**Disclaimer**: Todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Poder**

_Lily Potter_

* * *

«Todo se reduce a poder», le ha oído decir Lily, más de una vez, mientras acaricia su cabello rubio. Ella se queda callada y no dice nada, porque no lo cree, pero sabe que él es ambicioso, que es él quien, a final de cuentas, ha limpiado el apellido manchado con el que carga. Quizá sí, quien sabe. Quizá no es que se reduzca a poder, sino a ambición.

Lily lo piensa muchas veces, Lily, que todavía cree en el bien y el mal, pero al final tiene que admitirlo: tener poder ayuda. Incluso a Voldemort le ayudó, para mal.

* * *

_Nea Poulain_


	8. Religión

**Disclaimer: **Todo es de J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Religión**

_Albus Potter_

* * *

A Albus a veces le gusta leer libros _muggles_ que su padre le regala. Su madre se encoje de hombros cuando lo ve llegar con algún libro en las manos, Lily le pregunta de qué se trata y James intenta arrebatárselo de las manos. Su abuelo pregunta sobre los libros, pero lamenta que el interés de Albus sólo sea hacia eso y no hacia la tecnología _muggle_.

Las novelas muggles, sin embargo, sólo le hacen acentuar su percepción de lo raras que son a veces las personas sin magia. ¿Por qué crearían algo llamado «Religión», con un Dios en medio?

* * *

_Nea Poulain_


	9. Dumstrang

**Disclaimer**: Todo es de J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Dumstrang **

_Dominique Weasley_

* * *

Según la visión de un pequeño Dominique Weasley, Hogwarts es como la perfección. Las clases son interesantes, sus compañeros le caen bien y su tío George le ha prometido surtido saltaclases si odia demasiado a algún profesor. Pero por supuesto, no todo podía ser tan idílico, tan utópico…

El problema en cuestión se llama Victoire, que es una pesada. Victoire es una alumna brillante y lo molesta día tras día diciéndole que no sea flojo y que haga los deberes.

—Vic, mamá te debió de enviar a Dumstrang —le dije la última vez que lo molesta—. Así estarías lejos.

* * *

_Nea Poulain_


	10. Oscuridad

**Disclaimer: **Todo es de J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Oscuridad**

_Hugo Weasley_

* * *

A Hugo Weasley no le gusta la oscuridad. Se imagina sombras que vienen por él y no quiere cerrar los ojos para dormir. Su padre se ríe quedito cuando Hugo le confiesa sus temores y entonces le dice que para que haya sombras necesariamente tiene que haber luz. Hugo no cree, pero entonces su padre enciende su varita con un «Lumos» que a él le encantaría ejecutar.

—Ey, mira, ese es un conejo, y ese otro un león. —Ron Weasley mueve las manos con destreza hasta que Hugo sonríe y se convence de que no todas las sombras son malas.

* * *

_Nea Poulain_


End file.
